dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Zerzel Jordic/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Zerzel Jordic |name3 = First Impact }} /Ranged) Increases dealt to an enemy |activeskill1 = Lions' Specter|flavora1 = Zerzel Jordic summons 3 Ghosts of the Grim Reaper.|aEffect1 = Recovers deadly energy by 10 each time a ghost deals a normal attack and increases magic damage received by 12% for 14 sec. The skill also applies an effect inflicting 617% damage every second. Stacks up to 3 times. In addition, direct attacks of Ghosts of the Grim reaper inflicts twice as much damage to Boss type enemies. 21.4 sec|activeskill2 = Cold Hands ( /Ranged)|flavora2 = There are no warm feelings for those who live in the world of death.|aEffect2 = Deals 6120% to an enemy and grants the enemy a Harsh cold debuff for 19.4 seconds. Enemies affected by Harsh Cold take 189% more MG damage and all attacks are critical on them. Deals triple damage to Boss-type enemies. 13.7 sec|activeskill3 = Irresistible Command ( /Ranged)|flavora3 = The grim Reaper's ghosts are always looking for companions to take to the underworld.|aEffect3 = Consumes 1 Wraith from "Ghost of the Grim Reaper", dealing 5920% damage to the enemy and 872% damage per second for 6 seconds. The duration of the damage over time can not be reduced by debuff resistance and this ability deals 4x damage to Boss-type enemies. This skill can only be used after a Wraith has been summoned. 40 Death energy is restored on use. 16.3 sec|passive1 = Chilling Death|flavorp1 = The chills of Death are always resting dormant within the warmth of life, making allies realize the opposite of life's blessings.|pEffect1 = Increases allied units Buff int 227% and AOE Attack by 384% for all party members. Increases zerzel's AOE Attack by 368% Additionally, when the enhance level is increased, your AoE Attack increases by 12% per level|passive2 = Winter's Welcome|flavorp2 = Once the living no longer exist in this world, Zerzel Jordic wishes for a cold winter season, just for the dead.|pEffect2 = Each time an enemy or ally dies, Zerzel Jordic recovers 50 deadly Energy. Magic Attack increases by 119% and additional Boss damage increases by 154%. Magic Attack and additional boss damage effects are 2nd phase, which cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. Stacks up to 10 times. 1 sec|passive3 = Lord of Harsh Death|flavorp3 = Zerzel Jordic, king of the netherworld, is able to rule over the lords of death.|pEffect3 = Once Deadly Energy is completely filled, the seal for harsh ruler of death is released for 17 sec. During this state, Zerzel Jordic's Magic Attack increases by 210%. Lord of Harsh death inflicts 3450% damage to all enemies every 3 sec. Applies an effect that inflicts 972% damage every second for 24 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times. In addition, once lord of harsh death is resealed, inflicts 5830% damage to all enemies as well as additional damage that is 77% of the damage that was done when the seal was released. All additional attacks that the lord of harsh death deals 4x damage to boss type enemies.|passive4 = Ravenous cold of Demise|flavorp4 = Death is always hungry for more lives to devour.|pEffect4 = The amount of deadly energy you carry doubles. and the Magic Atk of all party members increases by 70%|passive5 = Ardent Chill|flavorp5 = Oh living soul, hide the sound of thy breathing. Zerzel jordic has succeeded the true powers of the King.|pEffect5 = Each time the Lord of Harsh death's seal is released, Zerzel Jordic's Additional Boss Damage increases by 221% and Magic attack of all party members increases by 206% (2nd phase). Stacks up to 2 times.|pEffect5_ex = |passive6 = Winter King of the Netherworld|pEffect6 = When the Lord of Death is unleashed, increases the boss damage of all friendly units by 162%. Also, when a Lions' Specter explodes, it will increase the MG damage enemies receive by 84% for 18 seconds, can maintain up to 3 stacks.|passive7 = Infinite Coldness|flavorp7 = As Zerzel 's trademark coldness permeates the battlefield, enemies fall deeper into despair.|pEffect7 = Increases AoE ATK by 90% for all party members and increases received AoE damage by 30% for all enemies. Each INFINITY enhance increases AoE ATK by 27% for all party members and increases received AoE damage by 12% for all enemies. Using Chilly Hands increases additional boss damage by 44% (2nd phase) for all party members. Stacks up to 10 times. (Used upon INFINITY enhance)|infskill1 = Increases your Magic ATK by 900%|infskill2 = Increases AoE ATK by 450% for all allies|infskill3 = Increases your Additional Boss Damage by 1080% when fighting World Boss Hydra|charskill = Zerzel Jordic is the embodiment of fear whose limits are unknown. Inflicts splash damage on nearby enemies upon normal attacks.}}